The Greek Uchiha Saga
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha once a full fledged ninja but now a full fledged Hunter of Artemis. Read on how he will conquer his foes while making new friends and family who will start to like him despite his personality (Cover image does not belong to me all credit goes to the person who made it)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto**

This is bad..

This is really bad…

Why couldn't we just have a normal day?

Percy was already having a bad day since he, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca, and Nico were just a few long distances away to reaching over to the camps barrier in order to pass it. He should've known it wasn't that simple to have an easy day because while walking to the camp a manticore appeared out of nowhere from the forest areas.

It then started to attack them as they countered back well only Annabeth, Percy and Thalia as Grover took the kids to safety. They were doing well against the manticore who presented himself as Thorn until Percy spotted out in the distance flashes of silver right near them.

Arrows then flew from the nearby trees and embedded themselves onto the manticore's back sides as Thor screamed out in rage and pain that he was injured by the sudden attack that appeared out of nowhere.

Percy who was leaning against his personal sword which was called 'Riptide' was breathing heavily as his knees were shaking a bit. His sword was the only thing out there that was still keeping him standing, He took and defended himself from some of Thorn's attacks but it was still strong to live him shaken.

He just wanted to have a normal day was that all to much to ask, He personally blames the gods and goddesses for doing this because even if he knew he doesn't want to deal with these kinds of things he knew that fate has other plans for him.

Thorn hissed in pain as he pulled each of the arrows out one by one while checking on his wounds. Annabeth Chase a blonde girl with grey eyes was skeptical but she knows exactly where those arrows came from.

"The hunters" She said in relief with sweat dripping from her face, She was sure if she were to clash with the manticore again she will fall and won't be able to get back up. To Percy however it seems for some reason Thalia dislikes the Hunters because she doesn't look like she is glad to see them judging by the frustrated look on her face.

"The hunters" Thalia groaned out "That is just great" Percy then looked over to the part of the forest where the silver arrows were shot from, He was very surprised to see that the attackers were a group of girls with most of them his age while some were younger and older then him. One that caught his attention was the one who stood in front of the group who had fiery red hair who barely looked twelve or thirteen years old.

Even though she looks and appears young Percy knew that she wasn't normal since he could actually feel waves of hidden power flowing out of her. Judging by her posture in front of the group she seems to be the leader.

"Milady shall I end it" One of the Hunters in the group stated with a bow in her hand.

"Ye- The suppose leader of the group started to say but was cutoff by Thorn who snarled at her "You cannot do this isn't it forbidden by the ancient laws to do this!" while glaring daggers at the Hunters with eyes filled with rage and fear. Rage that they attacked him and wounded him yet fear to be killed by them of all people.

The leader looked at the manticore for a second before replying "All wild animals fall under my domain and if I am correct your species is considered to be part animal though….. " She trailed off to glance behind the beast to see a familiar figure approaching them slowly from the trees.

"It is not us who you should be worried about here" She turned to her group "Hunters stand down" The Hunters including Percy's group along with the manticore looked confused by that statement but the Hunters stood down by the order of their leader while Thorn eyed her strangely.

"What are you talking about? What else should I worry about?" He snarled ferociously at her.

The hunter merely just smirked darkly at him "I do not know animal? Why don't you look behind yourself to find out beast?" the Hunters also looked behind him and the older ones started to smirk darkly at the manticore almost feeling sorry for him while the younger ones in the group grew excited eyes at seeing the person several feet behind Thorn.

"You know you have guts facing Artemis along with her hunters…. Dobe" An emotionless voice called out behind him. Thorn immediately turned around just in time for him to be kicked in the chest, The force behind the kick was so strong that the manticore flew into the air several feet only to crash onto the ground.

Percy and his group looked weirded out first they see the hunters act giddy and then they see the manticore fly into the air just to crash onto the ground. They then looked at the person who kicked Thorn as the figure was wearing a similar outfit like the Hunters but unlike them the person was wearing a dark hooded cloak. Annabeth unlike them was more observing on the person. Judging from the build she knows that this was a boy until her eyes caught something only to see the Athena's symbol on the cloaks chest.

She paused for a brief moment "Mother's crest is on that cloak so is he a son of Athena?" She muttered quietly to herself while Thalia had wide eyes but for different reasons. She probably already knew who was under the cloak because she spotted a familiar sword that was on the cloaks edge.

She knew that there was only one person who owns that sword "The Kusunagi" She mentally thought as she brought her eyes over the figures form "Is this really him? What was he doing here?"

"Who the H-H-H Hell are you?" Thorn weakly stated as he looked up from his position on the ground towards the cloaked figure while the male under the hood just looks at him with uninterested eyes "I'm your executioner" stated the man before charging at the manticore.

Percy the son of Poseidon was a person who could easily be impressed well right now he is amazed at how the male figure was able to match the manticore with ease while a star eyed Nico and Grover along with a calculative Annabeth and Thalia looked on at the battle.

"Hunters watch closely because maybe you will find a lesson in this battle" The leader of the Hunt said to her group while she also looked on at the battle with calculated eyes.

The older Hunters weren't surprised at the skills that the cloaked male could do because they had seen them before but the younger ones were simply amazed at how elegant the male seems to be in the battle while clashing physical strikes at the manticore. The new cover jumps back just to evade the beast's massive claws that rained down on him although the figure doesn't even look like he's taking a sweat the manticore was slowing down as it appears to be tired.

"I asked you again WHO ARE YOU!?" Thorn roared at him with the last bits of its strength the menacing manticore charged at the new cover who dared hurt him with plain fury in its eyes.

The new cover just looks on without a care while he just took out his sword and held it in a reverse grip meanwhile the groups were amazed at how beautiful the sword look as it even reflected sunlight and energy with its colors "I told you who I am…. I am your executioner" The male said as he to charged at the manticore with his sword drawn.

The manticore seemed to meet him in the middle of the field and was already in front figure with its claws already swinging down closer to the cloaked male on intent to slice him into pieces but just before the claw could even touch the cloaks hood the figure vanished in a burst of wind. The male figure appeared at the other side of the manticore as silence entered the area.

Silence stood as the Hunters sand Percy's group looked on at the figure who smirked under his hood "It's over" He said as he started walking way from the manticore with his sword sheathed back in its holder.

The manticore stood still as it feels immense pain in his lower body part. He couldn't have enough time to speak as his body was then severed in two halves and burst into golden dust with its attacker just walking straight to the other groups.

The groups just looked at him with amazement on how easy he took care of the manticore, Percy snapped out of his daze and charged at the cloaked figure with Riptide by his side thinking that the stranger was also an enemy while his group tried to stop him.

The Hunters who were surprised at the action the green eyed boy did were immediately angered at how some male was attempting to attack their friend with each other them responding by taking out their bows and aimed their arrows at the boy who even dared to threaten the figure. Even the younger ones in the group who had a cheerful yet innocent aura around them suddenly had cold eyes glaring invisible daggers at the son of Poseidon aiming their bows at the top of his head in order to finish and end this boys life.

Percy's group were honestly surprised and shocked with how Percy is I mean didn't hurt see up close on how the figure took out the manticore in a few minutes with a lot of ease.

"You stupid seaweed brain" Annabeth thought.

"He is dead meat" Thalia thought.

"This is so bad Percy you now even got the Hunters angered" A shaking Grover thought as he felt the waves of powerful killing intent coming from the Hunters.

Nico and Bianca both gulped as they watch Percy run to the figure, They don't know what's going on and what that monster was but they do know that even if Percy was strong he wasn't strong enough to face the person who had beaten the large beast that appeared out of nowhere from the forest.

Meanwhile the cloaked figure looked at the charging Percy with bored eyes when the son of Poseidon was getting closer to him. Suddenly Percy was brought out of his musings when he found himself pushed against the ground with his arms being held onto his back. He grimaced at the hold the figure had on him "You shouldn't try to even strike me down weakling especially when you are nowhere near my level" The figure said as he got off of Percy and let go of the boys arms.

Before Percy could even try to counter back at him, Annabeth ran over and slapped Percy over the head hard.

"What were you thinking you idiot you now even got the Hunters riled up" Annabeth sternly said as she nervously glanced at the silver wearing group as they looked like they would jump at Percy any minute to end his life any second now.

A cough was brought out which caught the minds of the groups attention as the cloak figure reached up to his hood and pulled it straight down.

Annabeth the daughter of the wise and Thalia the daughter of the sky blushed madly upon looking at the stranger as he stood up looking at them with striking grey eye that could even reflect the sunlight in the sky. It was a much more fierce color then Annabeth's own though, He had raven black hair with two fully colored silver bangs covering his right eye from the side. His face was that of a master piece itself in a very well builded structure.

Annabeth and Thalia were blushing a bit as they looked at his well structured face with both Thalia and surprisingly Annabeth both thinking that he was a hunk while little Bianca was shyly looking at him with a touch of pink dusting in her cheeks thinking the stranger was cute.

She doesn't know a lot of things about boys but she does know what things are cute in her own opinion.

"Hm" The male figure hummed before looking at the camping group "My name is Sasuke Uchiha son for Athena and the first male hunter of Artemis" The now named Sasuke stated as he looked at them with a non caring face as if they weren't even worth giving his attention to.

Nobody spoke as Sasuke introduce himself as he now eyes them with a blank expression while Percy's group were looking back at him as if observing his well being. The group suddenly tensed as they watched one of their partners which was Thalia who started walking closer to Sasuke in a steady pace while the others looked warily at her. Percy was about to call her out to come back but stopped as Annabeth grabbed ahold of his arm to keep him in place, She wants to see where this scene was going to.

Percy looked back at Annabeth with concern in his eyes while she told him to wait so they kept quiet as they witness their friend Thalia walking over to the stranger. Grover doesn't know what's going on "Annabeth what's going on?" He asked her.

She however ignored him in order to watch what will happen next as Grover who realized that even she doesn't kw decided to watch with her on what is about to happen next.

Sasuke for his part didn't make a move as he eyed the girl coming over to him. He didn't know why but when she came into his view of sight a memory was triggered within him.

[FLASHBACK]

A young Sasuke could be seen meditating in the middle of the woods. After meditating for a while he expected to see the flowing forest in his view but when he opened his closed eyes from his meditation he found himself looking at a frozen terrain of the woods. There was no sound, no movement, not even wind that was supposed to be flowing into the place.

He got up and walked around to find out what's happening when he came across a large tree. Usually he would ignore it thinking it's just like any of the ordinary trees around the place but unlike the others this tree had actual life in it.

It had flowing green leaves as it flowed in the nonexistent wind at the very bottom of the tree however he finds a young girl probably around his age. He walked to the girl but just as he got closers to the girl he stepped on a branch. The sound of the branch being stepped on and breaking traveled across the frozen area suddenly the girl who heard the sound looked in his direction. Her eyes widen in shock as if she hadn't expected to see someone here.

All of a sudden the girl steadily got up from the ground under the tree in her position and walked over to him when she got close to him in front of the stranger she shakingly brought her hands on Sasuke's cheeks just bringing her hands across his face feeling his skin.

Her eyes was that of hope, She just couldn't believe that someone was actually here and was actually real, Thalia for her part couldn't Bible it after constant years in her prison in the frozen area alone yet this boy came out of nowhere. "You're .. You're real" She finally said out loud while Sasuke just eyed her until he opened his mouth to say something "Hn" He grunted as he eyes her.

They stood in front of each other as they both just eyed each other in silence until she finally notices his sword across his back, He looked where her eyes are located at then looked back at her "This is Kusunagi… my sword" He stated as he looked over at her without any expression.

"My name is Thalia what is your name?" She nervously asked as she looks at him straight in the eyes while Sasuke looked back at her gaze with his own making her entranced by his grey eyes "Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha" He finally answered her.

[FLASHBACK END]

He was caught off by his thoughts when Thalia was now right in front of him. Her striking electric blue eyes stared up into his cold blank grey eyes "Hm Thalia" He said towards her. Thalia brought her hands up to his cheeks and cupping his face "Sasuke…. Is that you?" She asked in disbelief and hope that this was the boy who she met before while Sasuke gave out a 'Hn' in confirmation that she was correct.

Suddenly Thalia gave Sasuke one of the most strongest hugs that he could have ever felt as she held onto him tightly, wrapping her arms around him in place as if he was going to disappear from her sight again while the others looked on at the strange sight. The Hunters for their part wonder why this girl was hugging their brother.

As this was going on Zoe Nightshade the lieutenant of the Hunt had a face full of rage as her eyes instantly turned murderous red at the sight of Thalia hugging her student, She was about to go over to them to wrench the daughter of Zeus away from her student but Artemis stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Feeling her lady's touch Zoe calmed down a bit but that didn't stop her from glaring at the daughter of the King of Olympus.

In Percy's group everybody was shocked because they never saw this side of Thalia before while Grover was eyeing the stranger who was now known as Sasuke Uchiha "Who is he and why do I feel Lord Pan's energy inside of him?" He mentally thought to himself as he observes the mysterious son of Athena.

Thalia was so happy now. She was so happy to see her first friend that she made a long, long and long time ago finally after what seems like an eternity to her she let go of him blushing a bit. Now that she got a good look her used to be cute friend turned very handsome in her opinion. She took his hand while guiding him to her own group.

"I have to take him out fast he could be a threat" Percy thought. When he saw Thalia coming even closer with the unknown stranger he immediately grabbed Riptide and tried to slash him when he got close enough. He would've succeeded if a silver arrow wasn't fired at him and didn't pierce his arm, He screamed out in pain as he dropped Riptide. His group was shocked that he tried to do something again but Bianca and Nico fainted from seeing Percy being perceived by an arrow as blood was rapidly coming out of his wound.

Annabeth shook her head as she saw Percy kneel down as he held onto his bleeding arm, She ran towards Percy's side but before she could even get close enough to him an arrow was shot off right in front of her.

Gulping from seeing the arrow up close she realized if she took one step then the arrow would've shot her too. She looked up just to find her group surrounded by the Hunters. Each of them had venomous eyes while they pointed their arrows at him but most of them were pointed at the down form of the bleeding son of Poseidon.

The leader of the group Lady Artemis gazed at Percy with ice cold silver eyes "Do not move especially you **boy** " She said with venom in her voice as she referred to his group then to him as Percy group could do nothing but look on.

The hunters of Artemis decided to bring Percy's group back with them to their main camp almost of the hunters kept their eye out on the son of Poseidon incase if he does something again. They refuse to heal Percy until they reach their own camp. Percy who still has an arrow in his arm was currently glaring daggers at Sasuke but he immediately stopped when he was being glared at by the hunters.

He may not be smart but even he knew that he shouldn't aggravate the group of man hating women any further than he already had so he kept quiet during their small journey across the woods.

After walking for a while in the forest wood area they came across The hunters camp, Everywhere there were hundreds and hundreds of girls all who are cladded in black and silver either doing work or talking to each other as they entered the camp the girls had immediately stopped what they were doing and approach the group.

When they saw Percy, Grover and Nico their eyes morphed into that of disgust and hatred. However when their eyes landed on Sasuke their looks turned into a face full of cheerfulness and happiness with a look of excitement.

The children of the entire hunt who went to meet their Lady Artemis at the entrance saw Sasuke and there was an immediate reaction, All of the little girls charged at Sasuke and dog piled on him screaming things like guardian and big brother.

Percy's group was shocked because aren't they man hating women but now that they think about it how is there a male hunter when this is a man hating camp just who exactly is this stranger that was able to even connect to the hearts of the hunters.

The older hunters just look at the scene with a warm smile on their faces but they stopped when they remembered that the boy who had tried to harm Sasuke was still there. They turned their eyes and then each one of them started glaring at Percy when they saw him sneering at Sasuke.

Sasuke who was in the dog pile tried to get up after a while he managed to get up but he had a lot of little girls that are currently hanging onto his body parts from legs to stomach. The children quickly asked him question upon question which he answered full heartily.

"Big brother where were you?"

"Hn"

"Did you bring presents like last time?"

"Hn"

"Mr. Guardian now that your here can you play with us?"

"Hn"

The little girls just pouted cutely at their big brother/guardians lack of response so they kept pulling and shaking onto him trying to make him talk more while the leader of the hunt just chuckled at the scene.

"Sasuke why don't you play with the girls for a while?" Artemis suggested to him with a smile. That smile just grew bigger into that of a grin when she saw him look at her with dull eyes. To others it just seems like natural dull eyes but to the older ones who knew of him for a long time they were horrified eyes that were just begging to do something else instead of doing the task at hand.

Before he responded for course the girls who were on him immediately pulled or in his case dragged him into the main circle of the camp to play in a verity of games to make up for lost times.

The rest of the group then went to the medical tent that was located in the far west side of the hunters camp so they took Percy there to be healed. After entering the room Artemis then threw a dangerous glare at Percy then called some of her medics.

The medical hunters there ask their lady why was one of their arrows in him, She then explained to them what Percy tried to do. The response was that the medics look at Percy with pure hatred in their eyes just the fact of hearing that some male try to hurt one of their own made their own maiden blood boil. They healed his arm but they did it painfully in his case.

One of the medics grabbed onto the arrow and pulled it out in one pull in a very harsh like manner as some chunks of Percy's flesh was pulled out as well with blood just as Percy cried out in pain but the medics didn't seem to care about his well being.

In fact Percy's group could see that the medics were smiling savagely at the green eyed boy, Grover was suddenly happy that the two children on his back were knocked out so that they couldn't see what was happening. Annabeth flicked at the sound of his cry along with Thalia but what did they expect after all Percy attacked a hunter.

If you mess with one hunter then you mess with all of them.

After a painful process his arm was now in a cast. So here is the group sitting in a circle while the older hunters just glare at Percy while holding weapons ranging from knives to their bows and arrows.

After a while of glaring at Percy, Artemis then looked at Thalia in a calculative eye serious gaze "So tell me Thalia my dear step sister ... how do you know of Sasuke here?" she asked her while the others especially the hunters who are with them were interested in the fact so they paid attention to her.

Thalia was nervous at the looks she was getting but she then started explaining of how she came to know of Sasuke through her prison and how they met then sort of became friends. The others were paying attention to her quite well.

After she was done explaining Artemis smiled and said "It is good to meet another friend of Sasuke's" she smiled warmly at Thalia along with her hunters except Zoe who was analyzing her with a deadly look on her face. It seems that she doesn't trust Thalia enough to be close to Sasuke.

She then turned her gaze onto the son of Poseidon, Her warm gaze changed into that of a set of dangerous eyes that should belong to a predator with her hunters following her. "So the question is... now what to do with you?" she said while scowling at him.

Percy could do nothing but gulp as if something bad was going to happen.

 **Authors Note: Don't forget to review and thank you for reading my work plus I am sorry if I have wasted your precious reading time and please no Hate comments.**


End file.
